nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Banjo the Pooh Casting
The casting for the Banjo the Pooh series and spinoffs within this series. Main Characters *Pooh-Banjo (Banjo) *Tigger-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) & Mr. Messy (Mr. Men) *Piglet-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Rabbit-Mr. Fussy & Little Miss Magic (mostly for Welcome to Spiral Corner's Rabbit's Magic Scenes) (Mr. Men) *Kanga-Easter Bunny (Hop) *Roo-EB (Hop) *Eeyore-Donkey (Shrek) *Owl-Shiny Noctowl (Pokemon) *Gopher-Bottles (Banjo), Mac and Tosh (LT) *Christopher Robin-Chris Thorndyke, Rocky, & Bullwinkle *Narrator-Discord (My Little Pony) Characters in Welcome to Banjo Corner *Karen-Francis (Sonic) *Chris-Rini *Kelly-Reiko *Z-109 Stranger-Don Weazo *Karen's Dad-Mr. Stuart (Sonic) *Stranger with Briefcase-Dingo *African Boy-Danny (Sonic) *Girl in Toy Store-Helen *Boy in Garden-Norman (ParaNorman) *Girl on Slide-Coraline (Coraline) *Girl Feeding Dog-Inez *Dog Fed by Girl-Pluto (Disney) *Boy with Basketball-Chris Thorndyke *Timmy-Michael (Cartoon All Stars) *Stranger with lost dog-Nack *Gina-May (Pokemon) *Jeff-Max (Pokemon) *Stranger Offering Candy-Psycho *Police cop Found by Gina and Jeff-Officer Jenny *Holly-Cream (Sonic) *Female Stranger in Car-Nic *Ryan-Mr. Bump *Stranger on Phone-Bowser Jr. *Mrs. Jones-Mr. Grumpy *Rebecca-Goo (Fosters) *Mrs. Anderson-Sleet *Aunt Peggy-Batula *Sarah-Tron Bonne (as a child since she's teen since Despicable We) *Sarah's Puppet-Servebot Puppet *Stranger with Sarah-Rouge & Sarah *Blond Girl-Suzie Wong (Digimon Tamer) *Stranger with Blond Girl-Br'er Bear (SOTS) *Old Man-Toon Patrol *Boy with Old Man-Numbuh 363 *Man in Bedroom-Vicky (FOP) *Girl in Bedroom-Tootie (FOP) *Boy-Tails *Man with Boy-Argit *Girl-Rosy *Man with Girl-Delta (OC) *Boy in Room-Miles *Man in Room-Mina Mongoose *Kerry-Swiper *Kerry's Mom-Br'er Fox *Bus Driver in Bus Safety Short-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) Characters in New Adventures of Banjo the Pooh *Owl's Uncle Robert-Old Noctowl named Robert (Pokemon) *Christopher Robin's mother-Chris' Parents *Usher (TV series)-Arnold the Pit Bull *Birdzilla-Godzilla *Spider Monster-Kumonga *Sea Creature-Gamera *Flying Monster-Rhodan & Mothra *The bugs-Bug Pokemon *Bug Captain-Caterpie (Pokemon) *The crows-Heckle, Jeckle, & Crows from Dumbo *Bee leader-Penelobee (AB) *Dexter-Hoothoot named Dexter (Pokemon) *The Pack Rats-Ratatas & Raticate (Pokemon) *Gopher's grandfather-Jamjars (though more like uncle to Mac & Tosh instead of grandpa) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Junior Hefflalump-Phany named Junior (Pokemon) *Kessie-Wart/Arthur (as a bird) (Sword in the Stone) *Skippy the Dog-Dug (Up) *Wooster-Weevil named Wooster (Pokemon) *Stan the Woozle-Sneazel named Stan (Pokemon) *Heff the Heffalump-Donphan named Heff (Pokemon) *Crud-Great Mighty Poo (Conker) *Smudge-Bendy (Foster's) *Nasty Jack-Coyote Kid (TTA) *Horse Thieves-Coyote Kid Gang (TTA) *Papa Heffalump (TV series)-Donphan *Mama Heffalump (TV series)-Donphan *Laughing hyena (TV series)-Twitchy (Hoodwinked) *Purple Heffalump like creatures (TV series)-Munna (Pokemon) *UPDATE: The gorilla band (TV series)-King Louie & his monkeys (Disney Jungle Book 60s Version) *UPDATE: Pigmy Piglets-Characters from PBS Kids Shows *Bruno (the multi-talented but obnoxious toy gorilla from the "New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" episode "Monkey See, Monkey Do Better")-Donkey Kong (as a toy) *The Babysitter-Vanessa Doofinshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Christopher Robin's friend who's getting Bruno (mentioned)-Pauline (Mario) *The girl that Christopher Robin was writing a Valentine to (mentioned)-Helen *Thug Dolls (evil versions of Pooh, Piglet and Tigger; TV Series)-Anti-Banjo, Anti-Kazooie (both OCs), Sher Khan (Jungle Book), Miss Naughty, & Mr. Rude *The toy store owner-Mr. Strong *UPDATE: Stampede of Elephant-Bulls-Kangaskhan (Pokemon) Characters in Films *Heffalumps-Donphan (Pokemon) *Woozles-Sneazel (Pokemon) *Bees-Weedle & Beedrill *Floating pots-Floating Jinjos (Banjo-Kazooie) *Lumpy-Shiny Phany named Lumpy (Pokemon) *Mama Heffalump (in Pooh's Heffalump Movie)-Shiny Donphan named Mama (Pokemon) *Heffalumps in Pooh's Heffalump Movie-Shiny Donphan & Phany *Backson-Yoshi (called Yoshon for most of the story) (Mario) *Animals in Spiral Acre Woods-Pokemon Extras *Little Miss Scary *Kazooie (Banjo) *Mr. Messy *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Frisk (Undertale)